User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 6
RE:Inactive Subtank was inactive for a week, and (s)he put up the inactive thingy I believe. I basiclly put up the template to say that anyone NCFing an article while I was in the Limo/Social Club would shot dead. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, fortheEnvelopingDarkness 14:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) LET'S think. Because you posted on my talk, per chance? And you completely missed my point. An article OF MINE. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you flipping Autistic or something? Because I wasn't reffering to Subtank one tiny bit. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Please note the "." before I kill someone. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *ahem* "Subtank was inactive for a week, and (s)he put up the inactive thingy I believe.'' I basiclly put up the template to say that anyone NCFing an article while I was in the Limo/Social Club would shot dead." Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course I assume too much! Why do you think that I have 50 thousand NCF Articles? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 15:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You really want to know? Ok then, I'm hungover. There, you happy now? Can I get back to creating NCF Articles in peace, now? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 15:36, September 25, 2010 (U TC) I felt hungover. I feel murdered from tiredness. And I thought you weren't speaking to me? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 15:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap! Hey again. I made a page for my character, and then after looking through the Fanon Rules more closely this time, I think I may have made him into something of a "Gary Stu"-- AGH!!! Man, I don't want to have to change him or have him be blacklisted from the Halo Fanon universe, but I realize that he might be unacceptable... and I really don't want to change him, as I've done all that I can to make sure he's canon-friendly... what should I do? Please help!! Mmk Alright, I already posted it-- did you see it? Just to say, I'm sorry. Translation Ummmm.........Yeah I'm pretty sure. Chen-179 19:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I see that you're Chinese, are you Canton or Manda? Chen-179 20:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I would hate to be Liam right now... 07:44 <Leo> Oh, by the way stel... 07:44 <Leo> You can kiss that VL update goodbye B) 07:45 You're going to regret that, Liam. 07:45 <Leo> I'll pretend I care 07:45 <Leo> Please oberse 07:45 <Leo> rather, please observe 07:45 you two switch to PM if you are gonna fight 07:45 mode/#AAO [Leo] by ChanServ 07:45 mode/#AAO Stel!*@* by Leo 07:45 -.- 07:45 <@Leo> I care oh-so very much The logs say it all, Sona. Stel 'Vadam 21:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Join your RP? Hello, i would really like to join your RP. i will be on almost everyday and feel i would be a good asset to the RP. please respond as soon as possible i would really appreciate it thanks. we've got Spartans on the ground...were not going anywhere. 00:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) YOUUUU! Armor joining the RP Can I join your RP please? Template links Can I join AAO? I am Cantonese and can I make a request to join AAO? Chen-179 00:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: o.o Job Opportunity No Idea I had no idea they where leaving feedback. Thanks for telling me. MtxDevin 01:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Vardunnee Thelee became the Arbiter after Halo 3 because I belive in canon or maybe it was fanon he becomes like the leader of the elites or something. Template How do you make a template? MtxDevin 02:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Covenant character one MtxDevin 02:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy Could You Help Out? He just wandering if you could make sure my articals match the canon now I did some editing and hope I fixed it. Template troubles Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! This guy A message from Liam Re:Question Re: Boulevard of Broken Fucking Dreams? Some pics I got. You want 'em? Re:Archiving I has Damn! Bling-Blong! Guess what day it is?